Lembranças
by Venus.Taurus.Amazon
Summary: <html><head></head>Vênus e Orion, são dois irmãos gêmeos. Vênus, amante de Miro, relembra o dia em que chegou no Santuário, junto com seu querido amigo e companheiro de casa, Aldebaran.</html>


**Título: **Lembranças

**Autoria**: .Amazon

**Nota do autor: **CDZ (Saint Seiya) não pertence a minha pessoa. Portanto, todos os personagens mencionados nessa fic (com exceção de Vênus e Orion) não me pertencem. São de autoria de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.

Vênus e Orion, são personagens criados por mim. Então, favor, se for usá-los para qualquer (com os devidos créditos) fim, faça o favor de pedir à mim.

Lá estava ela, bela e formosa, jovem amazona da segunda casa zodiacal. Amiga do Touro e do Carneiro; irmã do bravo Gigante amante de Artemis e dono dos Cães de Caça.

A bela jovem, caminhava sob os jardins do Santuário, acompanhada de seu irmão, que estava bem atrás.

Sua pele, clara – não tanto quanto a do Ariano, mas alva-, cabelos ruivos com raízes castanhas cobre, olhos castanhos escuros – que no verão se tornavam claros, quase cor mel – e corpo volumoso e desenhado; usando um vestido azul florido, movia-se entre as flores da primavera.

Seu irmão, belo rapaz de pele clara, cabelos ruivos de raízes castanhas cobre e olhos castanhos escuros e corpo desenhado e levemente musculoso, caminhava ao lado dela.

Sim, eles eram gêmeos. Vênus, a moça, era a mais velha. Orion, o rapaz, era consequentemente, o mais novo. Ambos do signo de touro. Nascidos dia 7 de maio...

~OOO~

- Bom dia Vênus, como vai? – Disse sorridente o Touro, que sentava-se num dos bancos do jardim.

- Vou bem, Alde! – Respondeu sorridente.

Aldebaran, o brasileiro, ao ver a jovem, lembrou-se de épocas passadas, quando ainda tinha 7 anos e todos os Cavaleiros Dourados de Athena ainda eram crianças – com exceção de Saga e Aiolos.

_- Olhem! Olhem! Mais novatos chegaram! – Diziam Aiolia e Milo._

_- Mais Brasileiros? Já não basta o Aldebaran? – Disse Afrodite, de um modo arrogante._

_- Quantos são? – Indagou o pequeno Mu._

_- Dois... –Respondeu Aldebaran. – ... gêmeos... Ei, quer que eu te coloque nos meus ombros para ver melhor, companheiro? – Perguntou para Mu._

_- Se não for um incomodo... _

_E então o jovem Touro colocou o Ariano em seus ombros, e assim Mu, pôde ver: Vênus e Orion de mãos dadas saindo do avião que chegara no Santuário. Pareciam estar assustados com toda aquela gente os encarando ... Junto à eles, tinha um homem alto – Shaka calculou que tivesse 1,87 m de altura. Não era ninguém que eles já viram no Santuário. Mas parecia ser o Mestre dos dois novatos. Caminhava ao lado de seus pupilos, tinha na face, a expressão de ser rígido com os treinamentos, porém possuía um olhar meigo e justo._

_- Parecem dois meninos... – Disse Shura._

_- Nunca vi um menino usar vestido florido e presilha de flor no cabelo. – Comentou Shaka._

_- Ué, mesmo assim! Parecem dois meninos..._

_- São um menino e uma menina. – Complementou Máscara da Morte._

_Aiolia e Milo correram sorridentes em direção dos dois irmãos e se apresentaram de forma simpática:_

_- Olá, eu sou Aioria, e este é Miro. – Disse o pequeno Leonino apontando para o Escorpião._

_- Quais são os nomes de vocês? – Perguntou Milo com um sorriso amigável no rosto._

_- ...Hum... Somos...Vênus e... Orion... – Disse a menina, meio que cabisbaixa. Assustada com tanta gente lhe fazendo perguntas._

_- Você é muito bonita, Vênus. – Disse com a maior sinceridade do mundo, o pequeno e sorridente, Milo de Escorpião._

_O rosto de menina corou, e sua pele branca, se tornou rosada nas bochechas._

_- Venham conosco, crianças! Vamos conhecer o Santuário. – Disse Aiolos com um sorriso no rosto._

_- E o senhor vem comigo... – Disse Saga, mostrando o caminho da sala do Grande Mestre Shion ao mestre dos novatos._

_- Ei, ei! Vocês! Meu nome é Afrodite._

_- O meu é Aldebaran, e este é Mu._

_- Ele é Shaka e aquele é Máscara da Morte. – Apontou Afrodite._

_- Eu sou Camus. – Falou sorridente para a jovem Vênus._

_- Shura! Meu nome é Shura. – Disse quando Vênus e Orion passaram perto dele._

_E assim eles conheceram todos os cavaleiros que lá se encontravam. _

_Poucos momentos depois da apresentação dos jovens cavaleiros, Aiolos lhes mostrou onde ficariam os dormitórios dos dois, refeitório, etc. Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Aldebaran os convidou para brincarem juntos, perto do vinhedo. Mu também foi, mas ficou excluído da maioria das brincadeiras - não porquê não gostavam dele, e sim porque: Aldebaran, Vênus e Orion, eram brasileiros - . O pequeno Touro, decidiu então, conversar com eles em português-brasileiro e brincar de brincadeiras típicas do país._

~OOO~

- Aldebaran... Aldebaran!

- Ahn?...

- Estava sonhando acordado, é? – Perguntou Orion, sorridente para o Touro.

- Não... só estava meio distraído com algumas lembranças.

- Sei... – Deu um sorriso malicioso ao companheiro – Você viu minha irmã por aí?

- Vi, sim. Foi para o vinhedo. – Respondeu Touro, apontando em direção ao local.

- Hum... – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você não vai lá?

- Não. Só queria saber onde ela estava mesmo. – Respondeu, com o rosto corado e coçando a nuca.

Vênus, encontrava-se perdida em seus pensamentos. Sobre o quê ela pensava? Sobre inúmeras coisas. A principal dessas, era a lembrança da chegada ao Santuário. Naquele mesmo dia, há 13 anos, ela havia chego ao Santuário; conhecido os Cavaleiros de Athena ainda crianças. Mas por quê ela se lembrava disso? Uma data tão comum... Porém, para ela não era uma simples data. Foi naquele dia que sua vida havia mudado, foi quando ela se tornou uma dos Cavaleiros de Athena; foi quando ela recebeu a Armadura Dourada de Touro, e se tornado a primeira _Amazona de Touro da história do Santuário_.

~OOO~

_- Sabe jogar futebol, Orion? – Perguntou Aldebaran. Que possuía uma bola de futebol em mãos._

_- Mais ou menos. Nunca gostei realmente desse jogo._

_- Pois é! Nem eu. – Ambos gargalharam - Mas mesmo assim sei jogar. Quer que eu te ensine o básico? (Só é isso que eu sei mesmo hehehe) – Pensou._

_- Claro!_

_ - Ei, Mu! Você veio de onde? Digo, de qual lugar do mundo? – Perguntou curiosamente, Vênus._

_- Jamiel, Tibet. – Respondeu em voz quase eu de sussurro._

_Vênus sorriu ao Ariano, de modo que parecesse amigável à ele._

_- Ei, não tenha medo! Não irei lhe morder._

_Tal frase e expressão facial , fez com que o Carneirinho se sentisse mais à vontade na presença dela._

_Ele sorriu, para corresponder ao sorriso dela._

_- Crianças! Todos voltem à seus dormitórios! – Gritou Aiolos de dentro de um dos templos do Santuário. – Já está noitecendo!_

~OOO~

Aquela manhã de primavera não podia estar mais perfeita. Os pássaros cantavam e voavam de lá pra cá. O vento vindo da costa soprava frio; mas o sol matinha uma temperatura agradável naquela manhã. Cachos de uvas maduras esperavam para serem colhidos das videiras. Tudo estava belo e bonito, florido e cheio de cor. O cheiro de uva era constante no local, e já fazia parte da paisagem do vinhedo.

Quando uma voz masculina surgiu por entre as videiras.

- O que uma Amazona tão bela assim faz sozinha em meio as uvas?...

Tal frase, cortou o transe de pensamentos de Vênus, que a fez se assustar levemente, já que não estava esperando alguém aparecer por lá.

- Miro... Nem senti seu Cosmo se aproximar... estou ficando enferrujada. – Virou-se e disse ao cavaleiro de Escorpião, que saiu de trás de algumas videiras.

- Não... enferrujada não. Distraída, sim. E muito. – Caminhou até a amazona e pôs as mãos na cintura da mesma – E eu consigo disfarçar bem o meu Cosmo. – Com um sorriso malicioso, deu uma piscadela a Vênus e a beijou – fortemente - em seus lábios.

- Hum... – Mordiscou os lábios – Um beijo sedutor, como sempre. – Disse Vênus com um sorriso malicioso estampado em seu rosto.

Milo gargalhou. Pegou uma única uva e a levou até a boca para saber se estavam realmente boas para fazer o vinho que ele tanto gostava.

- Então, como foi o seu dia? – Sentou-se no gramado e, em seguida, puxou a amada para o colo dele.

- Tipo... o dia nem começou... eu tenho realmente que lhe fazer esse "relatório" sempre? – Perguntou com desânimo em sua fala, como se não gostasse de formular relatórios à ninguém.

- Claro que tem!

- Por quê? Sou só sua amante! Não sua namorada! – Disse em tom de indignação. A Taurina não gostava de saber que ele nunca realmente disse nada sobre seus sentimentos à ela.

- ... Hum... Bom, porquê... – Em sua face, estava uma expressão encabulada, realmente, Miro foi pego de surpresa. Ele não esperava algo tão perspicaz de alguém tão bem-humorada, bondosa e gentil, quanto Vênus.

- Ahhh... essa é a primeira vez que, Miro de Escorpião, não tem nada à dizer? – Disse em tom irônico.

Vênus levantou-se do colo de Milo, deu umas batidinhas na saia do vestido – que estava com algumas folhas - e caminhou até o jardim do Santuário novamente.

- Aha! Sabia que vocês dois estavam aqui! – Disse pulando na frente de Vênus, em uma tentativa de assusta-la.

- Bom, eu já estava de saída, Orion. Me acompanha até a Casa de Touro? – Disse com um 'sorriso de canto de boca'.

- Bem... – Miro levantou-se do chão, limpou as roupas e disse em tom enérgico: - Acho que voltarei a casa de Escorpião. Até mais Orion.

- Ué...

E lá ficou, o encabulado Orion, parado em meio as videiras.


End file.
